Operation 747
Three years after the events of Operation Intrude N313, it was discovered that a hostile force might have obtained plans for Metal Gear and were secretly constructing weapons of mass-destruction. Solid Snake, the FOXHOUND operative responsible for the downfall of Outer Heaven, was recruited to lead a three-man team consisting of himself and fellow operatives John Turner and Nick Myer, on a mission to infiltrate the enemy base. The codename of the mission was Operation 747. After infiltrating the enemy's sphere of influence in the jungle, Snake, Myer, and Turner split up. Upon being briefed by his allies, including their helicopter pilot, Snake traversed through the jungle, evading searchlights and enemy gyrocopters until he reached the entrance of the warehouse, which was heavily guarded. Enacting their plan: Turner let himself get captured by the guards, acting as a decoy that allowed Snake to infiltrate the complex. The infiltration was successful and Snake learned that the enemy was indeed manufacturing mass-produced versions of Metal Gear and were now shipping them for deployment. After overcoming all adversaries, including a quarterback mercenary team and reaching the docks, Snake received a call from Myer informing him that Turner was taken aboard the same cargo ship that was housing the mass-produced Metal Gears. Snake boarded the ship which immediately set sail. Snake found no trace of Turner, but learned that the new Metal Gear models couldn't be destroyed by conventional means, and that he should sink the ship instead. However, he first had to fight off a trio of grenadiers who had intended to bury Snake. Snake proceeded to the cargo holds of the ship, and detonated an ammunition cache. He made his way to the deck and was rescued by the helicopter pilot moments before the ship sinked to the bottom of the ocean. The pilot informed Snake that Myer was missing as well, and that his last known whereabouts were the rail yards outside of the enemy's main base. He also informed Snake that the enemy had been working on a new model of Metal Gear known as Metal Gear 2. The pilot told Snake to contact their double agent, Jennifer, on the inside. He then dropped Snake off. Snake located a hidden underground passage which led to a train station. Snake boarded the train, and received a call from a captive Turner, who led him to his whereabouts. After making his way past numerous suspicious traps, Snake finally reached Turner's holding area, and as he freed him, Turner revealed himself to be an impostor that has taken the real Turner's place. The impostor attacked Snake, but was killed. The train stopped, and Snake used the opportunity to disembark. Snake then received a call from Myer stating that the operation was still a "go" in spite of Turner's disappearance. Still trudging through the exterior defenses of the fortress, Snake received a call from Jennifer, asking to meet with him inside the main base. After reaching the bridge connecting the exterior of the fortress to the stronghold of the fortress, Snake received another call from Jennifer stating she's inside. After successfully infiltrating the main base, Jennifer called Snake yet again, telling Snake that Myer was ahead of him, and that the three of them should meet up somewhere. She also informed Snake that the enemy commander planned to launch a nuclear attack using the newest Metal Gear prototype, Metal Gear 2, and that he's on the top floor of the fortress. However, while reaching the heart of the fortress, Myer became careless and was fatally wounded by enemy soldiers. Snake found a dying Myer, who informed him that Jennifer's cover was blown by the enemy''Snake's Revenge, Ultra Games (1990). A translation error has Myer say "we've discovered that Jennifer is a spy" instead of "they've." and revealed the identity of the enemy commander: Big Boss. The same mercenary who issued the construction of the first Metal Gear, Big Boss was being kept alive via a life support system in his lair, and in order to defeat him, Myer told Snake that he must be lured out. Myer then dies. Snake finally confronted Big Boss in his lair. Big Boss told Snake that he wanted revenge for the injuries that led to him becoming a cyborg. He then attacked. After sustaining enough damage, Big Boss transformed into a tall cyborg and boasted that he didn't have any weak spots. Snake lured him away from his lair and defeated him using mines (Big Boss's soles were his weak spot). After Big Boss's demise, an alarm sounded and an announcement was made that Metal Gear 2 was operational. Snake proceeded through Big Boss's lair and untied the captive Jennifer, who led him to the complex where Metal Gear 2 was housed. Snake exited the top of the tower and proceeded via another gondola to the complex. After Snake marked a reinforced door to the complex with a smoke bomb he had located earlier, the helicopter pilot destroyed the reinforced door to the complex, allowing Snake's passage inside. Another set of alarms went off, and Snake heard another announcement: Metal Gear 2 was targeting New York, Tokyo, and Moscow. Snake navigated a small maze within the complex and arrived to Metal Gear 2's housing area. Snake couldn't reach the autonomous bipedal tank, so he fired a series of remote control missiles through an air duct at Metal Gear 2's undercarriage. After enough damage was inflicted, Metal Gear 2 was destroyed. In the aftermath of Operation 747, the United Nations declared World Peace Day. John Turner was declared MIA and removed from Navy records, while Nick Myer was posthumously promoted three ranks. Appearances * ''Snake's Revenge Notes and references Category:Snake's Revenge Category:Non-canon events Category:Operations